


Take Good Care

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Table Sex, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: There's an unnecessarily large table in the meeting room on the Tempest. Gil has ideas on how to put it to use.





	Take Good Care

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a veeeery loose continuation of Ace's Up Your Sleeve. Because, come on, why is the table so damn big? As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Pathfinder Ryder to the meeting room. Repeat, Ryder to the meeting room.”

Scott laughs at the call, staring up at the ceiling of the bridge before glancing over at Kallo.

“Any idea what Gil’s up to?”

“He’s cut off all audio and video monitoring of the meeting room!” Kallo growls in response. “Whatever he’s up to, I do not wanna know about it.”

Curiosity piqued, Scott shrugs and turns to leave. They’re docked for the moment, nearly everyone off ship save for Kallo who’d stayed behind to run some checks on the Tempest. 

And Gil, apparently.

Scott hopes against hope as he makes his way across the walkway towards the research room door. It’s incredibly risky, they really don’t know when everyone else will be back and the meeting room doesn’t really have doors they can shut for privacy. But Gil had brought it up after a _fantastic_ round of sex and Scott had eagerly agreed....

“Gil?” He shouts into the emptiness of the research room, starting up the slanted walkway.

“Over here!” He gets in lieu of an answer, hopping over the top banister and stopping dead.

Gil is just….leaning against the table. Elbows propped, bent over like he usually is in the engine room, staring across the expanse with a playful grin. He’s fully dressed, Scott notes with a sense of disappointment, but he’s stripped out of his vest and gloves. Down to just a tight shirt and pair of pants.

And...no shoes, Scott notes as he rounds the table, stopping a few feet away, staring at the way Gil’s bare feet flex against the floor.

“You rang?” He grins and Gil laughs, tapping a finger against the screen on the table.

“Did you like that? Call back to when we first met.”

“Oh, yeah.” Scott drawls, crossing his arms and leaning a hip against the edge. “Gotta say, those are some pleasant memories.”

“Really now?” Gil says, pushing himself up to draw Scott in close, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Really wasn’t expecting to find the love of my life tinkering with my ship,” Scott murmurs, Gil flushing and scoffing at him. “I did! The first time I saw you, was already making plans on how to get you alone.”

“We _were_ alone.” Gil reminds him with a roll of his eyes, Scott shrugging, unable to shake the cheesy grin on his face.

Moments like this make everything worth it. All the fights and struggles melt away to nothing when he and Gil are alone, joking and laughing and so deliriously happy his problems seem as far away as Earth is.

“Yeah, but we’d just met. And I wanted to be a gentleman, make a good impression.”

“And if you,” Gil drags a hand up his side, tracing careful fingers over Scott’s chest, “ _hadn’t_ been a gentleman? What then? What would you have done?”

“Probably something like this,” Scott answers, before slipping his hands under Gil’s ass and lifting, taking the step forward to settle him on the table.

Gil manages a gasp before Scott captures his mouth in a kiss, trying to convey everything he feels in his heart in the press of their lips. Whether he succeeds or not is up for debate, but Gil’s legs wrap around his waist and he moans into the kiss and Scott figures that works just as well. He braces one hand on Gil’s lower back, keeping him pressed in close, and slides the other around the back of his head, using the grip to tip it. It’s easy to deepen the kiss then, slide his tongue in, playfully tangle it with Gil’s.

“This...isn’t exactly what I had planned for this,” Gil says finally, when they break to breathe and Scott busies himself leaving a trail of kisses down his throat.

“What’d you expect?” He asks, worrying the lobe of Gil’s ear between his teeth gently, laughing when it earns him a smack to his shoulder. 

“For you to not be so damn distracting, for one.” Gil complains, Scott obediently straightening, bracing his hands on the table next to Gil’s hips. “ _And_ for you to be less smooth. Seriously, where did you learn moves like that?”

“The extranet is a wonderful and terrible place,” Scott informs him, earning himself another snort and roll of Gil’s eyes.

“Oh, trust me, I know. Where do you think I came up with _my_ plan for this?”

“Oooh, so there was a plan? You weren't accidentally leaning on the speaker button again?” Scott teases, recalling Gil’s frantic “shit, is this thing on?!” that had broadcasted before he’d made it to the engineering bay.

“You’re not funny,” Gil informs him archly, before he smirks and yanks Scott in close by his shoulders, lips brushing the curve of his ear. “I had the _best_ plan, I’ll have you know. Lure you up here, some solitude and privacy, and make use of this stupidly big table of yours.”

“Mmm,” Scott hums, pressing close, body heating up beneath his clothes, cock taking interest in Gil’s purred words. “And how were you thinking of _making use_ , exactly?”

“Oh I dunno,” Gil bites gently at the sensitive top of his ear, making Scott shiver and dig desperate fingertips into his hips. “Was considering letting you bend me over it. I’m such a giver, after all.”

Scott whines, eyes squeezed shut as he goes from half-hard to thick, pulsing with the heavy beat of his heart, hips shoving forwards rudely against Gil’s body. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begs shortly, burying his face in Gil’s shoulder as he practically vibrates with the fantasies spinning through his mind.

He’s usually not on top, letting Gil take control, and the idea of reversing that is _thrilling_. What will Gil look like under him? Sprawled over the table, ready to be taken? Will he be passive about it, let Scott do as he pleases with an indulgent grin on his face? Or will he arch into Scott’s thrusts, body and mouth demanding more, demanding Scott make the experience worthwhile?

Either would be fine, _more_ than fine. He just needs _something_.

“You’ll have to let me up,” Gil orders, taking hold of Scott’s shoulders and pushing until he’s forced to either step back or fall over.

He hops off with a grin, turning to brace himself on the table once more, ass pushed out in an enticing curve. Scott allows himself a split second to drink the sight in, teeth sank firmly into his bottom lip as need courses through him, before he steps forward. It’s easy to drape himself across Gil’s bulk, grinding his cock into the softness of his ass, nose nuzzled into the short hairs at Gil’s nape. His entire world narrows down to Gil and Scott lets himself thrust once, lazily, before speaking up.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Anything you like,” Gil answers on a soft moan when Scott nips at the skin over his pulse. “But if I were you? I’d start by getting my pants off.”

“Yes, sir,” Scott reaches around to unfasten the closure, drawing it out by purposefully cupping his hands against the hard line of Gil’s cock until it earns him a swat to his arm.

He drops to his knees, reaching up slowly edge the pants and briefs off Gil’s hips until they’re around his knees and Scott can lean forward to press a kiss to the tempting curve he’d been grinding against moments before. Gil makes a soft sound above him and Scott grins, palming the soft skin and biting gently, playfully.

“Wicked little tease,” Gil hisses and Scott hums, leaving trails of kisses wherever he pleases, refusing to follow any pattern.

“Did you want something? Because I’m pretty good at finding paths but I _do_ enjoy it when they’re mapped out for me.”

“I’ll give you a map,” Gil mutters darkly, before shifting his weight, leaning forwards. “Might wanna use that mouth of yours for more than sarcastic comments, _Pathfinder_. You’ll want me slick and wet if you actually plan on fucking me anytime soon.”

Scott groans, the words making his dick jerk behind his zipper, and obediently shuffles forward until he can lick a slow stripe over Gil’s hole. He’s unpracticed, messy at it, spit slicking his cheeks as he goes, but Gil doesn’t seem to mind. Not going by the way he moans and pushes back against Scott’s tongue, thighs shaking. 

He draws back when Gil’s noises grow high in pitch, closer to mewls than anything else, and slides a hand over to brush a finger against where his tongue had been moments before. Scott presses in, marveling at the way Gil’s body clutches around him, slick and wet and needy for it. He licks around his hand, flesh blood hot and spasming against his tongue, and slips another finger in without worry.

Gil’s not tight enough that it could hurt. Scott’s been on the receiving end of this long enough to tell when he needs to wait and when he can eagerly rush ahead.

“Enough.” Gil growls from above him, when Scott presses firmly on his prostate, rubbing circles with a grin stretching across his face. “Quit teasing me.”

“I’m sorry, did you need something?” Scott asks, Gil’s response delayed when he fucks his fingers in and out, playfully opening him up. 

“Get up here and fuck me.” Gil snaps, and Scott, eager as he always is around Gil, immediately withdraws his hand to push to his feet.

He doesn’t even bother stripping out of his clothes, just pushing his pants down far enough to free his cock. It takes him a moment to gather up enough spit to slick his palm, but Scott manages and wets his cock with the mess, stepping in close. It’s a tease to _both_ of them when he rubs the flushed head against Gil’s hole, Scott burying his head in between Gil’s shoulder blades on a soft whine.

“Are you--”

“Scott,” Gil says, voice tight and thin, “if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna shove you down and fuck _you_.”

The idea appeals, Gil pinning him down to ride him until they’re both breathless, but Scott’s never been one to disappoint. He pushes forwards, careful and slow, and moans when the head pops inside with ease. 

“You were expecting this,” Scott accuses, hips working, sliding inside like he’s coming home. “You manipulative little--you knew _exactly_ what was gonna happen when you called me up here.”

“Might have,” Gil’s grin is evident in his voice, the conniving bastard. “Might have done some prep work, slid a few fingers in during a long shower. Didn’t make myself come though, that’s _your_ job.”

“Damn right,” Scott grits, snapping his hips forward, driving the breath from both of them. “Did you like it? Was it anything like this?”

“Not this good, not as good as your cock. Harder, c’mon, I can take it.”

“You take it well.” Scott says, planting a hand on Gil’s back and using it to fuck in roughly. “So well for me. _Fuck_ , why haven’t we done this before?”

“You’re too busy trying get me to fuck _you_ ,” Gil points out, arching back into Scott’s thrusts. “Shit, I forgot how much I liked this?”

“Next time we can switch,” Scott pants out, eyes slamming shut when Gil clenches around him. “God _damn_ , yeah, yeah, that’s the next plan. For right now, I wanna make you come for me.”

“Keep it up and you won’t have a choice in that.” Gil says, fingers flexing on the table before he reaches under himself.

Scott normally prides himself on making his lovers come all on his own, but he’s not actually sure he can support himself well enough on his weak knees to do so at the moment. Gil drives him _mad_ , makes him desperate for things he never even knew he wanted.

“Yeah,” he mutters, thighs shaking as he slams inside so hard it makes stars burst behind his eyelids. “Yeah, make yourself come. I wanna feel it.”

Gil makes a soft noise and tightens around him, arm working in a pattern, and Scott manages to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. He feels too clumsy, too out of control, and he loses what rhythm he has when Gil presses back with a soft moan.

“Yeah, fuck, just like that. Just like that, you’re gonna make me--I’m gonna--”

He can _feel_ when Gil tips over the edge, the spasms massaging his cock, and he’s helpless to hold himself back. Scott fucks him through it, hanging onto control by the barest margin, only to lose every last bit of it when Gil tips his head, looking over his shoulder at him. 

He locks eyes as he comes, keeping his eyes open by force alone, because he’s _not_ missing this sight. Gil looks _good_ when he’s been fucked senseless, heavy lidded and mussed, lips red like he’d been biting them, cheeks stained as red as his hair. They both groan at the last few slams of Scott’s hips, before Scott presses in as tight as he can, shaking all over. 

It’s a good damn thing Gil’s got the bulk of someone who hefts around machinery all day, or they’d both be hitting the floor when Scott collapses against his back.

Gil recovers first--because _of course_ he does--and shifts his hips gingerly, dragging an exhausted huff from Scott.

“We should probably...uh, we should...hell, I can’t even think straight.”

“What are words?” Scott slurs, rubbing his forehead against Gil’s back, feeling the laugh shake through him.

“C’mon. We should get cleaned up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Scott whines, though he knows it’s true.

There’s a mess to be cleaned up on the floor, not to mention on his and Gil’s thighs, but there’s also a lethargy setting into his very bones.

“Next time, we do it in a bed.” Gil groans, as Scott gingerly pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants.

He does his best to set Gil back to rights, only pausing once when he spots a small line of his cum dripping down Gil’s thigh. He feels uncomfortable, itchy in his clothes, like his skin is oversensitive, and going by Gil’s grimace when he finally straightens and turns, it’s mutual.

“Share a shower?” He offers with a small smile, watching Gil carefully settle back into his skin, straightening like he expects something to start hurting any second.

“Yeah, definitely,” Gil mutters distractedly, before his head snaps up and he nails Scott with a glare. “ _Just_ a shower though.”

“Aww, you don’t have anything you want me to kiss better?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” Gil mutters and Scott laughs, loud and echoing in the space.

“Come on then, sweetheart.” He says, wrapping an arm around Gil’s waist, accepting the way he leans his body into Scott’s. “Let’s get you scrubbed up and then we’ll see about those kisses.”

“You let a guy top _one_ time,” Gill complains, but softens it with a small smile as he presses a gentle kiss to Scott’s cheek.

“Oh? So this was a one time thing? Shame, I was really looking forward to repeat performances.”

“Shut up and get me to a shower, _Pathfinder_.” There’s a pause and then. “We can talk about repeat performances when we’re horizontal. _And_ when I’m not leaking your come.”

With words like that, Scott feels he’s totally justified for the way he nearly loses his footing, almost sending both of them to the floor.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t scowl at Gil’s loud burst of laughter. Or that he doesn’t allow Gil to kiss that scowl from his face, replacing it with a smile as bright as the stars themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk Mass Effect, I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr and I'm always ready to chat!


End file.
